


Maybe I'm Just In Love When You Wake Me Up

by BreakingEverySingleHeartButOne



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakingEverySingleHeartButOne/pseuds/BreakingEverySingleHeartButOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luckily for Hamilton, a man by the name of John Laurens had stumbled into his life. John Laurens, with his chestnut hair that cascaded over his shoulders and his espresso coloured eyes that sparkled whenever he smiled. Hamilton looked down to where John lay wrapped around him, his curly hair flowing over Hamilton’s chest. He drank in the sight of him, wishing that they could lie there forever, letting Hamilton count every single one of the freckles that dusted his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Open My Eyes in the Right Way

**Author's Note:**

> Three short(ish) chapters describing three separate mornings where John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton wake up in each other’s arms, cuteness ensues.

Hamilton opened his eyes drowsily as the soft rays of morning welcomed him back to reality. The previous night had followed the same pattern as most of the other ones, with Hamilton having to be physically hauled from the hunched position at his desk. He often forgot to eat, or forgot to sleep, _or both._ Luckily for him, a man by the name of John Laurens had stumbled into his life. John Laurens, with his chestnut hair that cascaded over his shoulders and his espresso coloured eyes that sparkled whenever he smiled. Hamilton looked down to where John lay wrapped around him, his curly hair flowing over Hamilton’s chest. He drank in the sight of him, wishing that they could lie there forever, letting Hamilton count every single one of the freckles that dusted his face.

John began to stir from where he lay, his limbs tangling amongst Hamilton’s as his head slid upwards so it rested in the crook of Hamilton’s neck. Hamilton could feel the warmth of John’s breaths against his skin as he watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Hamilton heard John let out a soft sigh, as he began planting small kisses on Hamilton’s neck. “Good morning,” John muttered, his eyes barely open as he buried his face into Hamilton’s soft hair.  
“Morning sleepyhead,” Hamilton replied as he placed a gentle kiss on John’s cheek, before he started removing John from where he lay wrapped around him in an attempt to stand up. Hamilton felt John grumble as his arms gripped even tighter, which caused Hamilton to giggle. “If you let me up, I’ll make breakfast so you can stay here.” Hamilton whispered as he felt John’s arm give slightly to allow for Hamilton to wriggle out.

Hamilton’s toes dug into the soft carpet as he hoisted himself from the bed. He padded through to the kitchen and began making coffee for two from the roasted beans from the café that John worked at. He heard a small yawn behind him and turned around to see John jump onto the kitchen counter next to the coffee machine. Hamilton laughed at the sight of him in his favourite turtle pyjama bottoms as he swung his feet against the side of the counter. “I smelt coffee,” John mumbled sheepishly as his head tilted downwards, allowing hair to fall over his eyes.  
“I told you I got this!” Hamilton teased as he wobbled whilst holding the fridge door open with his foot as he hopped on the other, trying to reach the counter to place the pile of ingredients he was holding. John giggled as he watched Hamilton almost drop everything on the floor, whilst making no indication to actually help.  
“Yeah, you’ve _totally_ got this!” John exclaimed as Hamilton pouted before managing to dump everything onto the bench and let the fridge door close behind him.

When John approved that Hamilton actually _did_ have everything under control, he slid off the counter and moseyed over to the TV before sinking into the leather couch. His feet curled under him as Hamilton carried over a steaming cup of coffee and ruffled John’s hair before returning to the kitchen. Soon, the smell of bacon and eggs wafted over to where John was sat and Hamilton heard John’s stomach growl from across the room. “I’m hungry,” John grumbled and gained a small chuckle from Hamilton. _He’s like a toddler,_ he thought as he slid the two omelettes onto plates and filled the empty pan with water before carrying the hot food over to where John sat. After a few mouthfuls of food, John started to perk up as he nuzzled into Hamilton’s side. “You have a meeting today?” John queried although he was almost certain of the answer after seeing Hamilton glued to his desk the previous evening.  
“Yeah, I’ll leave just before lunch,” Hamilton replied, a hint of sadness in his eyes before he gave a comforting smile, placing a small kiss to the tip of John’s freckled nose. Hamilton reached for the remote as he surfed through the channels before he stumbled across a movie that they had missed out on seeing the previous month, _probably due to studying,_ Hamilton assumed.

Once their food had disappeared and Hamilton felt the buzz of the caffeine taking effect, he detached from John, leaving him on the couch before wandering upstairs to continue from where he had left off last night. They were halfway through their last semester of their law degree at Columbia University; the end was in sight, yet mountains of work separated where they were and where they were headed. The previous week had brought about the beginning of the decision making process of which law firms they were going to apply for and combing through each one was a lengthy affair. Obviously they were hoping to have offers from the same firms so they could work either together or close to each other, but there was always the worry in the back of their minds that it might not work out in their favour. Despite both studying law at Columbia University, Hamilton attended the Center for Law and Liberty, whereas John attended the Human Rights Institute, meaning that they never really managed to spend a lot of time together during the day. Luckily most of their lectures fell during the afternoon, freeing up mornings as their sanctuary away from work.

Once upstairs, Hamilton threw himself into his work; he had been chosen out of his class to work with for Wildes & Weinberg P.C. on a case and Hamilton knew that it was his once chance to prove himself to be worthy of hiring. Because of this, he was spending _almost_ all of his waking hours aiming to impress, in the hopes of receiving an offer from their firm. He vaguely heard movement behind him as his hands flew across the keyboard, the sound of furious clicking filling the room. “Why do you write like you’re running out of time?” questioned Laurens who was stood behind Hamilton, before he draped himself over the back of the chair, arms wrapping around Hamilton’s neck as he placed tender kisses across the exposed skin on his shoulders. “You’re going to be late,” he whispered in-between kisses. Hamilton’s head jerked up, almost head-butting John as he gaped at clock on the wall across from him, realising how much time had passed without his knowledge.

Hamilton could hear John giggle as he jumped up and ran towards their bedroom. John sauntered after him, leaning against the closed door as he heard Hamilton mumble incoherently before seemingly starting to throw everything in his wardrobe out and onto the floor in order to find something appropriate to wear for his brief with the firm. _“Relax_ Alex,” John joked as he heard Hamilton scamper around the room in a desperate attempt to leave the apartment on time whilst muttering profanities in response. Soon enough the door was flung open causing John, who had been propped up against it, to stumble into Hamilton. “Someone looks good,” John hummed as he took in the sight of Hamilton wearing a cream button-down shirt paired with a deep-red scarf that matched the colour of his trousers. His hair was pulled into a ponytail and John pushed a strand that had escaped behind Hamilton’s ear before placing a small peck on his lips. “Now _go!”_ he joked, pushing Hamilton towards the door of their apartment.  
“See ya later, Laurens!” Hamilton winked as he stepped through the open doorway leading out of the flat.  
“Bye Alexander!” John yelled as the door closed softly between them. With a chuckle, he turned to go clear up Hamilton’s mess that awaited him. _It was going to be a long day without him._


	2. You Just Need To Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation day is finally upon them, however Hamilton is worried that jobs in different firms will lead to him and John drifting apart.

The night had been a fitful one, with neither Hamilton nor John managing to sleep more than a few hours. By the time the sun peered over the horizon, the house was wide awake, already prepared to face the day ahead. Well, as prepared as you can be on the day of your graduation. By the early hours of the morning, they were both dressed in their graduation gowns, with their caps ready to go at the front door. Hamilton and John had both spent an embarrassingly long time in front of the mirror, primping and preening to make sure that that they looked their best for such an important event. It also happened to be a good way to pass the time. 

“Hey, you okay?” queried John as he perched on the arm of the chair that Hamilton was occupying. “All you have to do is walk up on that stage with a big smile on your face, and then we can come home and celebrate!” John whispered as he twirled a strand of Hamilton’s hair.  
“What if we don’t get offers to the same firm?” Hamilton blurted and John’s hand stilled.  
“You don’t need to worry about that–”  
“What if we end up on opposite sides of the city? We’re going to be working all hours of the day–”  
“Shhh just breathe,” John whispered as he began stroking down Hamilton’s back in an attempt to calm him down. “Everything will work out the way it’s supposed to. So what if we end up at different firms? I’ll be here for you to come home to, no matter what time of day.” John assured as he captured Hamilton’s lips in a chaste kiss.  
“I love you,” Hamilton whispered as they separated.  
“I love you too, Alex. Let’s go!” John jumped to his feet, causing Hamilton to giggle as John gripped his arm and dragged him up out of the chair. John hauled him all the way to the door of the apartment and Hamilton had to quickly grab their graduation caps before he stumbled through the doorway. 

Luckily John let go of Hamilton’s hand as they began their descent from their apartment, otherwise Hamilton was pretty sure he would have fallen, ending up lying face first on the landing. By the time they had made their way down several flights of steps, they emerged onto their busy street. Hamilton was about to open his mouth to suggest the taxi rank on the next block, before his eyes landed on the ice blue Renault Dauphine that was parked right outside their building.  
“Seriously? You called Lafayette?” Hamilton questioned as he glared at the vintage car Lafayette loved probably more than he loved his own family.   
“What, did you think I was going to let you call us a _cab?”_ John remarked as the window of the car rolled down to reveal Lafayette with his graduation cap balancing precariously over his neatly styled bun.  
“Ah, mon ami, what took you so long?” he directed at John as he dramatically flailed, sticking his head and arms through the small window.   
“Have you got _Mulligan_ driving?” Hamilton scoffed as he and John walked towards the vehicle.  
“That’s what friends are for, non?” Lafayette smiled as Mulligan waved from behind the wheel.

As Hamilton and John peered into the car, they noticed Burr sitting alone in the backseat.  
“Can you move your seat up?” Burr huffed as he leaned forward in between the two front seats.  
“Non–”  
“No.” Lafayette and Mulligan said together, both refusing to turn around and acknowledge their other passenger.  
With a grin, John ran around to the other side of the car and both he and Hamilton opened the back doors together, sliding into the car and subsequently squashing Burr between them.  
“Hold on, just a minute–” Burr cried indignantly trying to push one of them out, before John and Hamilton slammed the doors shut, trapping Burr in his uncomfortable position. “Oh I hate you two.” Burr exhaled as he crossed his arms, refusing to look at either one of them.  
“Ça se voit.” Lafayette muttered as the car set off, speeding and weaving through the usual New York traffic.

Thankfully due to Mulligan’s driving, they arrived at the venue a few minutes before the event was due to begin. When they spilled out of the vehicle, allowing for Burr to actually breathe again, they were greeted with several hugs by the Schuyler sisters, of whom Eliza was sporting her own graduation gown. Angelica had graduated the previous year and young Peggy, with her hair bobbing around in two pigtails, was set to graduate within the next two years. With their arms linked, the three girls left to go find their appropriate seats. Lafayette, Mulligan and a still grumbling Burr all followed suit to find their places, leaving Hamilton and John to follow hand in hand.

The ceremony itself passed in a blur which Hamilton was glad of; at least he didn’t fall as he made his way across the stage. Several more hugs from the sisters later, Hamilton and John began to make their way to find the rest of their friends, however one sight of Jefferson and Madison brooding in the corner made them sharply turn on their heels and leave as quickly as humanly possible. This time it was Hamilton dragging John after him, as he speedily escaped an unpleasant conversation with the two Virginians. When they found themselves again outside on the street, Hamilton wound his arm around John’s neck as they walked.  
“We did it,” John whispered as they began wandering aimlessly through the city. Hamilton giggled as he buried his face into John’s cascading curls.  
“We did.”

After what felt like hours, the pair found themselves outside the small, hipster coffee shop where John worked. They hadn’t even planned on going there, but the shop was where the two of them met and shared their first kiss, so it seemed only normal for there to be where they unconsciously wound up. As they swung open the door, they were greeted with the sight of Lafayette, Mulligan _and Burr,_ huddled round a table.  
“Again, mon ami, what took you so long?” Lafayette smirked as the three of them raised their coffee mugs Hamilton and John’s arrival. At the stunned looks on their faces, Lafayette continued, gesturing for the two of them to take a seat beside him. “What, did you think we didn’t know where you would end up?” As Hamilton took a seat beside him, John disappeared behind the coffee machine and emerged with two steaming drinks for himself and Hamilton.  
“I can’t believe we’ve made it!” Hamilton exclaimed as John flopped down beside him.  
“Here’s to graduating,” Burr raised his cup again, as the rest of the group followed suit.  
“That, I can drink to!” Mulligan smiled as they basked in their newfound freedom.

Quite a large amount of caffeine later, the soft chimes of someone entering the café drew their attention. The sight that greeted them was of Theodosia, a frequent customer, whom Burr had been silently crushing on _forever._ Her chocolate hair draped down to the curve of her hips and flowed with each step she took. Hamilton smirked as he watched Burr’s mouth drop open slightly as he watched her movement across the room.   
“Oh, mon dieu!” Lafayette muttered as he also noticed Burr’s reaction. “And with that, mes amis, I am leaving.” With a flourish, he rose from where he sat and sauntered out of the room with Mulligan close at his heels. Before Burr could splutter a reply, John and Hamilton were already halfway towards the door. As Hamilton stepped through the threshold he turned briefly to wink at Burr, now sat alone surrounded by piles of empty cups, and closed the door behind him.  
“I hate them,” came Burr’s reply as he heard Theodosia chuckle at the sight of his friends parading out of the room without him. “Oh, I really hate them.”

Outside on the street, Hamilton and John waved goodbye to Lafayette and Mulligan, who were probably retiring to go celebrate in one of the many clubs that they frequented. However, Hamilton and John didn’t follow. Instead they watched them disappear around the corner.  
“Where do you want to go?” asked John, as he pulled Hamilton forward into a kiss. When they separated, Hamilton rested his forehead on John’s as he stared longingly into his dark eyes.  
“Home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! I can't believe that I've written a Stucky fic with Hamilton references and now I've got a Hamilton fic with a Captain America reference... oops !! I hope you guys like this chapter, I look forward to reading your comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really looking forward to writing some Alex/John fics and I hope that you enjoy this one exploring how adorable they are together!! I love reading your comments so let me know how you feel or if you want to suggest something!! :)


End file.
